


The proper care of Alec Lightwoods

by MoonchildMalec



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Alec, Fluff, Jace gets Alec drunk, M/M, Magnus has to deal with the aftermath, Magnus is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonchildMalec/pseuds/MoonchildMalec
Summary: Magnus is getting ready for bed in the evening when he hears a weird scratching noise at his door. What he finds makes him smile fondly.Or the one in which Jace gets Alec drunk, and Magnus has to deal with the aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post my friend sent me. If you know who wrote the original Tumblr post, please let me know. x
> 
> Edit: the original Tumblr post has been found. Go give it some love!
> 
> https://fictional-worlds-are-exquisite.tumblr.com/post/164301636952/imagine-magnus-opening-his-front-door-to-see-a

Magnus was making a final round through the loft, making sure everything was in order before he was going to retire for the night. He had received some cryptic messages from Alec earlier, where the only word he could properly make out was “Jace”, so he assumed the boys were off having fun somewhere. Alec certainly deserved a night off, and Magnus could live without cuddles for one night. Maybe.

He had just snapped the lights off when he heard a weird scratching noise at his door. At first he thought it was Chairman Meow who had somehow managed to sneak out, but no, the Chairman was sleeping soundly on his chair.

He looked through the peephole and a fond smile spread over his lips. There, on the other side, stood a decidedly drunk Alec, swaying back and forth.

Magnus swung the door open, watching amusedly as Alec blinked in confusion, arm still stretched out and key in hand. It seemed to take Alec a moment to process what had happened, but as soon as he did, Magnus found his arms full with 6’3” of warm and sleepy Shadowhunter.

He let out a soft “oof” as Alec suddenly jumped up and latched his legs around Magnus’ waist. The Warlock chuckled, holding on to his boyfriend tightly. He smelled of liquor and sandalwood, the smells intensifying as he buried his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck, soft hair tickling his cheek.

“Alexander, darling, you know I love you, but you’re not exactly light. Want to spare an old man’s back and get down?”

The only reply he got was a soft snoring, barely audible. Magnus rolled his eyes and swore to have a serious conversation with Jace about the proper care of Alec Lightwoods, before he staggered towards the bedroom with a sigh.

He managed to lay his sleeping boyfriend down without waking him, which wasn’t too difficult considering his state. He tucked the covers up around Alec and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, tapped up a glass of water and placed it on Alec’s bedside table, before undressing and sliding into bed next to his boyfriend, the soft snores coming from the other side of the bed quickly lulling him to sleep.


	2. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Magnus provides Alec with some much-needed pain relief, and they have breakfast in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I wrote a part two to this thing, because I LIVE for domestic, soft!boyfriends Malec.

Alec awoke with a groan in the early hours of the morning, blindly fumbling for his stele where it usually lay on the bedside table. When his rummaging proved to be futile, he was forced to pry his eyes open, wary of the dim light filtering through the curtains.

He hoisted himself onto his elbows, surveying the room and spotting his clothes in a neat pile on a chair halfway across the room. Another groan escaped him at the prospect of having to drag his aching and tired limbs out of bed and across the room just to get some pain relief.

Magnus stirred on the bed next to him, grasping his bicep gently.

“Headache?” he whispered, not wanting to risk aggravating his boyfriend’s tender head.

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and let out something that vaguely resembled an affirmative grunt.

Magnus let out a soft chuckle before tugging on Alec’s arm, coaxing him back into lying down again. “I thought so. Let me take care of that, darling.”

Soon Magnus’ hands were trailing gently along Alec’s temples, cool flames lapping in their wake, bringing Alec blissful relief. The gentle kiss that followed chased all remaining thoughts of the pain away, and he was soon lulled back to sleep, wrapped up in the embrace of his favourite Warlock.

 

When he came to again, several hours later, it was to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and deliciously greasy food. As if sensing he was awake, Magnus sauntered in through the door, carrying a tray laden with food that made Alec’s mouth water. He sat down on the bed next to Alec, transferring the tray to Alec’s lap so he could get more comfortable.

“Morning,” Alec mumbled as he leaned in for a kiss, stubble grazing Magnus’ chin.

“Morning darling, I thought you might be hungry.” Magnus’ eyes twinkled in amusement as Alec’s stomach chose that exact moment to let out a loud rumble.

They cozied up in bed and ate in comfortable silence, and when they were done Magnus magicked the tray away so he could cuddle up against Alec’s side.

“I need a shower,” Alec grumbled and tried to get up, but Magnus made grabby hands and refused to let go, so he decided the shower could wait.

Magnus rested his head against Alec’s shoulder, drawing patterns lazily across the Shadowhunter’s exposed chest, watching goosebumps appear wherever his fingers touched.

Alec hummed contentedly and pulled Magnus closer, revelling in his warm and the soft, lazy start to their day.

“You know, I don’t remember coming home last night. Actually, I don’t remember most of last night.”

Magnus pressed a gentle kiss to his pec, “I can’t say I’m surprised. You couldn’t get the door unlocked and turned into a koala when I let you in, so I had to carry you to bed. You’re lucky you make a very cute koala.”

Alec huffed, tousling Magnus’ hair, which got him an indignant huff in response.

“I really need that shower now though, I stink. Care to join me?”

Alec got out of bed with a stretch, attempting to get his muscles working again. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he tugged at his boyfriend’s hand, beckoning him to follow him into the bathroom.


End file.
